Eggsladdin Part 31
Transcript *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Says Sorry Clip): Jasmine. (Sighs) I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince. *(Winnie Portley-Rind Says Know What He Did Clip): I know why you did. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Says Goodbye Clip): Well, I guess...this... is goodbye? *(Winnie Portley-Rind Says About Law Clip): Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair-- I love you. *(Oh (Home) Sad With Tears Clip): (Sniffles) *(Oh (Home) Last Wish Left Clip): Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Says About Freedom Clip): But Genie, what about your freedom? *(Oh (Home) Believe Clip): Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love. Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Says Goodbye Clip): Jasmine, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not. *(Winnie Portley-Rind Understand Clip): I understand. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Says Wish He Free Clip): Genie, I wish for your freedom. *(Oh (Home) Coming Up Clip): One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. *(Oh (Home) Says What Clip): I... What? *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Says Genie Free Clip): Genie, you're free! *(Lamp blue clouds) *(Oh (Home) Powerful Freedom Clip) *(Fade in from white) *(Oh (Home) Freedom Now Clip) *(Lamp drops down and grab it) *(Image of Oh is free and holding a lamp.png): Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free. *(Oh (Home) Says Wish for Something Clip): Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that! *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Says Wish Nile Clip): Uhh, I, I wish for the Nile. *(Oh (Home) Says No Way Clip): No way! *(Oh (Home) Starts Laughing Clip): (Laughing) *(Oh (Home) Free At Last Clip): Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! *(Oh (Home) Off to See the World Clip): I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I-- *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Says Miss You Clip): (Chuckles) Genie, I'm--I'm gonna miss you. Ha. *(Oh (Home) Sadness About Miss Him Too Clip): Me too, Al. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me. *(Lord Portley-Rind Happy Again Clip): That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem. *(Winnie Portley-Rind Says Father Clip): Father? *(Lord Portley-Rind About Married Clip): Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy. *(Winnie Portley-Rind Excited Clip): Him! I choose... *(Winnie Portley-Rind Says Chose Him Clip): I choose you, Aladdin. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Real Smiling Clip): Ha, ha. Call me Al. *(Oh (Home) Says All for Hugs Clip): Oh, all of ya. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Hugging Clip): Come over here. Big *(Winnie Portley-Rind Happy Hugs Clip): Group hug! *(Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) Hugs Clip): Goof hug! *(Bagheera (The Jungle Book 2) Hugging Clip): Oh! *(Oh (Home) Says Popsicle Stand Clip): Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. *(Oh (Home) Says Out of Here Clip): I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am--I'm free! *(Fireworks at night) *(Eggs and Winnie Dancing Sings Clip): A whole new world a whole new life for you and me! *(Image of Eggs and winnie kisses in the night.png): A whole new world! *(Lightning McQueen Happy and Driver Faster Clip) *(The end in the moon turns around laughing moon and grabs up): (Laughing) *(Oh (Home) Says Made You Look Clip): Made ya look. *(Drops down the end with moon) Gallery Oh is free and holding a lamp.png Eggs and winnie kisses in the night.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts